


【速度与激情：特别行动】假如Hobbs是WWE的职业摔跤手（小黄车一发完）

by KinderLionel



Category: Fast and the Furious Series, WWE, fast and furious：Hobbs and Shaw, 速度与激情:特别行动
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-12
Updated: 2019-12-12
Packaged: 2021-02-25 21:49:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,918
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21772492
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KinderLionel/pseuds/KinderLionel
Summary: #Hobbs是WWE职业摔跤手设定，借用了强森的职业www，加上自己也是摔迷就很想写这么个AU#梗源于当初看某场WWE的时候(好像是raw），发现有个摔跤手的外侧腿根有三四道红印(抓痕)，就忽然觉得很色情啊啊啊啊啊#推荐大家看看WWE呜呜呜，珠江体育每周三周四晚都有，B站也好多视频，最近强森也回WWE颁奖了呜呜呜呜呜
Relationships: Luke Hobbs/Deckard Shaw
Comments: 1
Kudos: 21





	【速度与激情：特别行动】假如Hobbs是WWE的职业摔跤手（小黄车一发完）

正文走下↓

国安局的Luke Hobbs曾经也是WWE的摔跤手，到后来就算是和Deckard成了家也没有放弃这项兼职。  
主要是因为Samatha爱看，虽然作为一个九岁的女孩，她不应该看这个，但介于这只是一种表演性的比赛，而且似乎无伤大雅，所以他也没多追究什么。  
但Deckard却不这么认为。  
所以当Luke给了他两张特等票得时候，Dec闷声闷气的拒绝了他:“得了吧，我才不会浪费自己的时间去看像你这样的原始人用最原始的方式打最粗鲁的比赛。 ”说罢他上下打量了Luke一番，接着道:“或者你觉得我看你的裸体还没看够吗?”  
当然没看够，那身材简直该死的辣透了!  
Deckard这么想着，下意识抿了一下嘴唇，他发誓这个想法绝对会跟他到棺材里。  
“哦，我知道了，咱们的公主不喜欢暴力，他喜欢HelloKitty和粉红色的魔法城堡。”Luke耸耸肩膀，还是把票塞到了他手里，“Samatha很想去，就当是去陪她一起，她一个人我可不放心。”  
当然Deckard同意了——不过不是因为Luke，而是因为Samatha的puppy eyes。

前面几场比赛并不够精彩——Deckard甚至在观众喝彩的时候撇了撇嘴。  
但Sam似乎很兴奋，所以Dec决定耐着性子陪她看完。  
接着Luke出场了，长裤军靴，裸着上身——这和Dec想的不一样，他以为大块头会穿着他超爱的紧身衣出场。  
然后他看到了Luke腰侧有三道红紫红紫的抓痕。  
他低下头，幸灾乐祸似得笑了一下。

“看看这是谁？WWE里的海格力斯先生!”  
Luke刚上台，就遭到了他的对手，现任洲际冠军的嘲讽。  
。“所以看看这是谁!—替海格力斯保管金腰带的圣诞小鬼。”论起吵嘴，Luke也不会输。  
接着，他的对手发现了他腰上挺明显的三道抓痕。  
“哦嘿，Luke，我不知道你的日子过得蛮舒适嘛——昨天晚上那妞很辣吧？或者是个汉子，这看起来不像一个妞的手劲儿啊——喔吼!瞧我发现了什么秘密!那个男的口活怎么样?有没有被你这样的弄到哭出来?”  
Luke这才想起来自己腰上有一块抓痕——但冠军的夸夸其词和反复提及都让Luke有点不太耐烦，再加上趋渐成人的话题，他决定扔了话筒直接给了对面的“冠军”一记飞拳。  
被揍了的冠军自然心有不甘，翻身想要来一个飞踢，却被Luke察觉到了意图而躲闪开来，反而一个手肘箍住给了一个锁。冠军很快抓住了下边绳，使得Luke不得不放弃这个屈服技。所以他借助边绳弹力，给了对手一个狠狠地飞砸。冠军完全失去了反抗的能力，Luke很快压制住了他，裁判开始拍台数秒——这时候一个大胡子男人冲上台，打断了Luke的屈服技。  
“I'll kick your ass, Luke, 还有那些和你搞在一起的家伙们。”大胡子这么说着，给了他一个飞砸，而冠军这时候也反应过来，和大胡子一起给了Luke一个双人炸弹摔。  
比赛不得不因为搅局而终止。  
Luke趁机扳住了冠军将他扔下擂台，回头却被大胡子一拳砸在了肚子上——这让他没站稳倚在了台柱上，而大胡子得寸进尺，开始将Luke按在台柱上，用连续的金刚肘攻击。  
Deckard实在看不下去了。他给了Samatha一个wink，翻过观众席冲进擂台，一脚飞踢将大胡子踢出了擂台，接着绊倒了站在擂台边的冠军，抓着他的头狠狠砸在擂台上——他跳下台，一只手抓着大胡子的膝盖，另一只手掐着他的侧腰，一个过肩摔实打实将人砸在地上——松手的时候大胡子的腰上也出现了一块紫红的抓痕。  
然后他对着冠军也这么来了一次，给他腰上也留下了如此印记之后拍了拍格子西装下摆，整了整领带和袖扣，环视观众席一圈后看着两个人:  
“知道抓痕怎么来的了吧——你们应该庆幸我不是用打Hobbs的力气打的你们。”  
然后他握住了Luke伸过来的手借力上了擂台，接着他拿锃亮的皮鞋踢了Luke一脚，如出一辙也送给了Luke一个过肩摔。  
“这两个都打不过，活该挨摔。”然后他下了擂台，翻回观众席拉住了Sam的手:“你爸爸马上就赢了，结果碰见了一个出来惹麻烦的家伙——下次他会拿到金腰带的。”  
“thanks，西装小精灵——”Luke忽然站在台上对着Dec喊了一声。  
而Deckard在Samatha看不见的方向朝他竖了个中指。

“哦吼!半路杀出来帮助Luke的神秘西装小精灵到底是什么来头?会不会是即将加盟的新WWE明星?更多信息请关注WWE官网。”  
第二天的电视上出现了这样的报道。

“去你的西装小精灵吧——没有我你现在还在台上被人按着打。”Deckard挑眉看着Luke道。  
“哦，那我还真是谢谢你了公主。”大个子说着喝了口水，“要不是你留的那几条印子，我可能还能等到裁判示意的时候开始。”  
“那你是在怪我吗？海格力斯?”  
“就像你想的那样，小精灵。”

接着，所有的事情就像所有人所说所想的那样，他们从客厅一直亲到卧室，衣物也乱七八糟散落在他们经过的短暂路途上。  
他们倒在床上，Luke开始亲吻着Dec的脖颈，试图在高领毛衣挡不住的地方留下些标记。他的一只手紧紧攥着Dec的手腕，另一只手则停留在了胸前，大力揉抓着那块，两指夹住微微挺立的粉色乳首，拉拽揉捏使得它充血发硬， 孤零零耸立在胸前。Luke见状，指甲轻轻刮擦着因为充血而微微张开的乳孔，不一样的刺激感让Deckard下意识的挺了挺腰，发出了一声低哼。另一侧的乳首则被Luke用嘴照顾着，舌尖舔舐和牙尖轻挂，不时还响亮的嘬一口——公主的薄脸皮在听到那声清脆的“啵”的声音时立马红到了耳根。  
他用没被箍住的那只手推了Luke一把，哑着嗓子道:“Damn you Hobbs——我这可没有能让你这个巨婴嘬出来的东西。”  
说罢，Luke抬起头，露出了他的招牌微笑，然后他分开了Dec的两条腿，看了一下恋人高挺的分身:“这儿有。”

他将公主的长腿架在肩膀上，俯下身含住了柱头，舌尖舔弄着冠状沟，接着用力嘬了一下，响亮而羞耻的声音让Dec的脸更红了，后者无声的骂了一句“fuck”，然后别过头去咬住了自己的手。  
Luke知道自家公主脸皮薄又口嫌体直，索性也没再说什么，而是再一次卖力的吞吐起恋人的性器。  
Luke的口活没什么技巧可言，但很好的照顾了每一个敏感点——又一次大力的嘬弄逼得Deckard重重喘息一声，射在了探员的嘴里。一部分被Luke条件反射似得咽了下去，而更多则溅在了Luke的脸上和胸前。棕色皮肤和黑色纹身让白色的液体格外醒目，色差所透出来的视觉冲击和性感几乎要了Deckard所有的自制力。  
这家伙真的该死的辣透了。

藉由润滑液和精液的作用，在耐心的扩张之下Luke就准备提枪上阵——但Dec忽然阻止了他。  
他忽然发现Luke的玩意儿大的吓人。  
“.....你他妈..今天是不是吃药了?!”他有点不可置信的问道。  
“WTF?”Luke被这一句给彻底问蒙了。  
“这从生理上感觉就不可能啊——我是说......”  
“小公主害怕了？”  
“闭嘴!我可不跟你似得——fuck!”  
柱头忽然顶进了穴口，肠道被完全撑开的感觉让Deckard下意识伸手勾住了Luke，并且一口咬在了他的肩膀上。  
缓慢的顶入很好的照顾了肠道里每一处敏感点，被过度撑开的肠道所带来的奇妙快感夹杂着痛感让Dec颤抖着，更加用力的咬着Luke的肩膀。  
“Easy, easy, princess——”Luke轻轻拍着他的后背，等待着肠道能够适应他的大小。  
直到伏在他肩膀上的人闷闷的哼了一声，Luke才开始了下一步的动作。

越来越快的抽插很快就让Dec软了身子，酸痛的下颌甚至没有办法再一次咬住Luke的肩膀——怪物一般的阴茎又深又重的打进他的内里，在重重碾过腺点之后逼出他一两声带着鼻音飘高的呻吟。  
接着他颤抖着射了出来，拉长尾音的黏腻气音几乎让Luke红了眼。  
他甚至没有让Deckard度过敏感期，借着不断收缩的肠道又开始了打桩机似得操弄——极度敏感的身体在操弄下软的几乎化成一滩水，嘴里含含糊糊的不住念叨着Luke的名字——接着在Luke射进他体内的时候，他抓着前者的手臂，喊着Hobbs的名字又一次高潮。  
等到Luke喘着气将累成一摊的Deckard抱在怀里的时候，他忽然发现小公主的眼眶红红的，睫毛上还沾着点儿亮晶晶的水珠。  
“哦，看起来小精灵像是刚哭过一样。”他打着趣在Dec的脸上抹了一把。  
“操你的...... Luke Hobbs!你才哭了呢——”Deckard哑着嗓子反驳着，却向Luke的怀里靠了靠，“——托我的福，或许未来一个星期你都没办法穿着你最爱的紧身背心打架了，海格力斯。”  
“——也托我的福，你未来一个星期可能都得穿着你的高领毛衣出门了，”他顿了顿，“温馨提示一下，这几天的气温在37度到41度，或许会更高——”  
“快闭嘴吧老爹，用不着你提醒我。”

接着第二天的比赛，Luke和他的场外援助，人们口中的西装小精灵slay了全场，不但拿走了金腰带，还将前一天羞辱他们的大胡子扔进了观众席。  
“知道吗，loser，管好你的嘴，否则我会和跟我搞在一起的人一起踢爆你的屁股。”  
Deckard最后这么说了一句。

你说吻痕?  
当然了，所有观众都看见西装小精灵的耳朵下面有那么明显一个吻痕，还有Luke被衣服盖了一半的，那个在斜方肌上青紫青紫的牙印。  
观众们都知道他们俩就是对方口中“和我搞在一起的人”。  
观众们不但不care，反而还有些激动。

-FIN-


End file.
